When the Night Calls
by Alaricus
Summary: Dia bersedia melakukan apa saja untuk Hinata. Apa saja untuk wanita yang hanya dengan mendengar tawanya mampu menciptakan desir dingin di sekujur punggungnya. Orang menyebutnya gila. Ada yang bilang ia terobsesi. Masa bodoh. Biarpun mati pun ia tak mengapa. NaruHina.


**Disclaimer**: Not mine. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dia mencintai Hinata.

Beberapa orang mungkin akan menyebutnya tergila-gila. Dia tak akan membantah pandangan yang demikian. Mengingat Hinata adalah poros emosinya, rasanya pandangan itu tak berlebihan. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk Hinata.

Saat Hinata akhirnya menyatakan perasaannya dalam nada yang malu-malu, Naruto merasakan buncahan di dada. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan berenang di sekujur tubuhnya, menciptakan nuansa bahagia yang tak berujung.

Naruto Mencintai Hinata. Sangat mencintainya.

Karena itu ia menjawab dalam nadanya yang bahagia "Aku tak bisa Hinata. Maaf." Katanya senang "Tapi aku tak mencintaimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When the Night Calls**

_by Alaricus_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak penolakannya, secara ajaib Hinata bersikap normal. Wanita Hyuuga itu tak bersedih berlama-lama atau membenci dalam karatan dengki. Ia kecewa namun dengan cintanya yang tak habis Hinata mengharapkan kebahagian bagi Naruto. Bila memang kebahagiaan itu tak bisa diberikan olehnya, maka paling tidak Naruto harus bahagia dengan orang lain. Sesimpel itu.

Cinta Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi karenanya. Kebaikan hati Hinata bagaikan minyak untuk cintanya yang memang telah membara. Bara api itu mungkin saja akan melahap dan membunuh ia sendiri, tapi ia tak perduli.

Karena Hinata begitu baik, secara otomatis mereka tetap berteman. Ia dan Hinata masih sering berada pada misi yang sama. Mereka juga masih sering bertemu di luar tugas sebagai shinobi. Kadang-kadang Rookie 12 mengadakan semacam acara kumpul-kumpul. Biasanya di kedai sushi, di lapangan terbuka, atau _training ground tim_ mana pun yang bersedia meminjamkan tempat latihannya. Di acara kumpul-kumpul kemarin, tim delapan bersedia menjadi _host_.

Pada acara itu ia dan Hinata bercengkrama lama, menceritakan apa saja yang telah mereka lalui seolah insiden penolakan tak pernah terjadi. Dunia seperti hanya terdiri dari ia dan Hinata. Hanya mereka berdua. Ia tak sadar lagi dengan keberadaan manusia lain selain mereka. Jika pun teman-temannya mati terbunuh pada saat itu, sejujurnya, ia tak yakin apa ia akan menyadarinya dengan keberadaan Hinata yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

Dia menggeleng lalu merogoh ke dalam saku celana dan mengeluarkan sebuah foto "Ini buktinya." Dia bilang, menyodorkan foto usang pada Hinata "Di misiku sebelumnya aku benar-benar melihat dia melakukan trik. Dia pasti pesulap. Aku yakin. Kelinci ini tadinya hanya sebongkah kayu lalu tiba-tiba, buuf!" Tangan Naruto memperagakan sebuah ledakan "Berubah menjadi kelinci."

Entah mengapa Hinata menepuk tangan. Mungkin trik pesulap itu memang keren atau mungkin juga, pikir Naruto bangga, Hinata menyukai gayanya bercerita.

"Tapi Naruto-kun," Mata Hinata masih terpaku pada foto "Bagaimana kalau dia bukan pesulap? Bagaimana kalau dia… shinobi juga seperti kita? Jadi yang dia pakai adalah trik shinobi."

"Aku yakin dia warga biasa. Pesulap! Chakranya tak seperti shinobi. Waktu dia melakukan trik ini alur chakranya juga tak berubah."

Hinata mengangguk. Dengan takjub ia menatap Naruto "Hebat, ya. Aku tak tahu ada pesulap lain selain di Konoha."

"Iya. Makanya aku juga kaget waktu bertemu dengan dia."

"Apa dia lebih hebat dari Kamazuki-sensei?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kamazuki-sensei adalah pesulap terhebat di seluruh dunia!"

Hinata tertawa.

Naruto mendesah pelan, merasakan desiran dingin menjalari sum-sum tulang belakangnya hanya dengan mendengar satu tawa Hinata.

_Aku juga mencintaimu. Berjuta-juta kali melebihi cintamu padaku._

Mereka membicarakan lagi si pesulap selama beberapa lama hingga Hinata menanyakan satu sosok yang berada di dekat pesulap itu. Naruto mengernyit, mengingat-ngingat.

"Istrinya. Mereka bertemu di akademi."

"Akademi?"

"Akademi sipil, maksudku."

Hinata meluruskan punggung. Ia tersenyum anggun "Kau tahu banyak tentang mereka, Naruto-kun. Mereka pasti orang yang baik."

Jantung Naruto berpacu. Ia meremas bahan celananya kuat-kuat agar tak menuruti keinginan hati untuk merengkuh wanita Hyuuga itu. Tak lama, tangannya mati rasa. Ia benar-benar ingin menghempaskan Hinata, mencumbunya hingga tak ada nama lain yang mampu Hinata ucapkan selain namanya.

Tapi ia tak bisa. Ia sudah memutuskan bahwa waktunya belum tiba.

Mereka terpisah sebentar saat para kunoichi memanggil Hinata untuk terlibat dalam bincang-bincang perempuan. Ia tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi ia harap Hinata membicarakan dirinya.

Ia hanya melepaskan pandangan dari Hinata untuk sejenak, tapi saat ia melihatnya lagi, Hinata sedang terlibat percakapan tak menyenangkan dengan seorang pria bertubuh besar. Nampaknya izin yang tim delapan minta untuk menjadikan _training ground_ mereka sebagai tempat kumpul-kumpul Rookie 12 tak sampai kepada 'pihak yang berwenang'.

Hinata pasti sedang meminta maaf. Dari gelagatnya Naruto yakin. Padahal Hinata tak salah. Seharusnya mereka bahkan tak perlu meminta izin kepada siapa pun. Toh ini _training ground_ milik mereka.

Hinata membungkuk lagi saat pria itu memutuskan untuk pergi. Ia hanya tersenyum, sama sekali tak merasa marah pada perlakukan yang didapatkan. Semudah itu ia melupakan bila ada yang melakukan hal kasar padanya.

Tapi Naruto tak lupa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata mencintainya_.

Naruto terkekeh senang. Gelap malam tak menyurutkan tawanya. Ia melepas kunai yang menancap di dada seorang pria yang tergeletak di atas tanah kering. Laki-laki itu terbatuk. Bibirnya bergetar menahan sakit dan ketakutan yang mencengkam. Naruto hanya menggeleng sinis melihatnya. Seringai lebar kembali mengukir. Dengan tawa senang ia menancapkan kunai itu sekali lagi.

Lagi.

Lagi.

Dan lagi.

"Kau," Ia memutar kunai yang membenam di perut pria yang kini terbujur kaku "Hinata tak menyukaimu, maka aku pun membencimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kotetsu-san…" Hinata menunduk. Tangannya bergetar "Tadi pagi aku mendengar berita, Naruto-kun. Kotetsu-san dibunuh di dekat gerbang Konoha. A-aku," ia tercekat "Aku t-tak…"

Naruto memasang raut terkejutnya yang terbaik "Kotetsu?"

Tangan Hinata menutup wajah, mencoba menghalau dunia dari parasnya yang diliputi kesedihan "P-padahal aku baru bertemu kemarin dengannya."

Ah. Jadi Hinata sudah lupa bahwa pertemuan kemarin pun bukan pertemuan yang bagus. Ia lupa mengenai keburukan seseorang dan hanya mengingat kelebihannya saja. Mungkin Hinata sudah menjadikannya _default setting_: semua orang adalah baik tanpa terkecuali. Bagaimana Hinata bisa tetap menganggap seseorang baik setelah perlakukan buruk sekali pun, ia tak mengerti. Hanya satu hal yang ia paham. Tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menyakiti Hinata. Hyuuga-nya mungkin pemaaf, namun Naruto yang akan terus mengingatnya.

Untuk kali ini Naruto mengizinkan dirinya untuk memeluk Hinata. Hanya satu pelukan lemah untuk menenangkan wanita itu. Satu pelukan lemah untuk cinta yang meluap-luap di dadanya. Kebaikan Hinata adalah apa yang membuat ia begitu mencintainya.

Selalu. Selalu. Selalu.

Sayangnya, Naruto sedikit mengeratkan pelukan, yang Hinata cintai adalah Naruto yang _lain_.

**To be Continued…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FYI**: _In case_ ada yang bingung, 'Naruto' di sini memang Naruto. Bukan Menma. Tak ada Menma di _fic_ ini.

Salam,

::Alari


End file.
